memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Tyson
(2365-2370), Deep Space 9 (2370-2372), (2379-2388) |Assign =Starfleet Command |FinalAssign = |Rank = Vice Admiral, Captain |Insignia = }} Jason Mason Tyson was a male Human Starfleet officer in the 24th century who was the commanding officer of the Federation starship . (Star Trek: Helena) Family *Vice Admiral Oliver Tyson (father) *Rear Admiral Sasha Tyson (mother) *Captain John Tyson (brother) *Lieutenant Colonel Mariah Tyson (sister) *Ensign Nicole Tyson (sister) *Lieutenant Junior Grade Julia Watson-Tyson (wife) *Cadet Tina Tyson (daughter) *Commander Natalie Watson (sister in law) *Commander Michelle Robinson-Tyson (sister in law) *Lieutenant Commander Rachel Tyson (niece) Physical *Height: 5'11" *Eye color: Blue *Hair color: Blonde *ATA Gene status: Positive - Natural carrier *WTA Gene status: Untested *GTA Gene status: Positive (Previous host to a To'kra due to an encounter with one) Biography Childhood In the year 2345 Jason Tyson was born onboard the USS Saratoga, years before Wolf 359, to Ensign Sasha Tyson and Commander Oliver Tyson. He had a wonderful childhood was happy with his parents and got to see his grandparents a lot on a colony along the Klingon border whenever his parents ship was along the border, In 2350 at the age of 5 his parent's ship was attacked by four Cardassian warships. Starfleet Academy In 2352, Jason and John bot entered Starfleet Academy in the Command division and they both met a young Tasha Yar, and she and Jason fell in love and dated during their Academy years and graduated in 2358 and went on different assignments. Starfleet career USS Enterprise-D ﻿In 2365, a young Lieutenant Jason Tyson was posted aboard the as a tactical officer on the Gamma Shift, He was told by Captain Picard that Tasha Yar was killed in the line of duty last year and he went into the holodeck to see her service hologram. He had a very well assignment onboard the Enterprise. Utopia Planitia Shipyards In 2370, after he transferred to the Mars shipyard to help design the and starships, Lieutenant Tyson met then Captain Kathryn Janeway who wanted to see how the construction of Voyager was going and she invited him on the shakedown cruise of the ship. Deep Space 9 In 2372, along with Lieutenant Commander Worf he went onboard the Bajoran/Federation starbase Deep Space 9, as a Lieutenant Commander was apart of the senior staff on the station. During his assignment Jason has met over 1,200 alien lifeforms from Changelings to the dangerous Dominion in the distance Gamma Quadrant, during the Dominion War he fought hard to keep the Federation safe from them. USS Helena In 2376, after the Dominion War was over and the Dominion went back to the Gamma Quadrant and the Female Changeling was placed in the penal colony in a classified sector, Captain Jason Tyson takes command of the his mission is to head to Cardassian space and make sure that the Cardassians aren't rebuilding their fleets behind the Federation's back. Alternate realities Alternate Dominion War *In late 2373 during the Dominion War, the 2800 Dominion warships reinforced the Dominion lines that intercepted the assault fleet heading towards Deep Space 9 to stop them from deactivating the minefield, it was an intense battle Captain Sisko was killed in the fight when a support beam crashed down on him and broke his neck forcing Lieutenant Commander Tyson to take command of the Defiant and overall command of the fleet. After the battle and the assault fleet retook Deep Space 9 forcing the Dominion to retreat back to the Cardassian sector, after the Defiant and the fleet docked at Deep Space 9 Admiral William Ross gave Jason a battle field promotion to the rank of Captain and command of Deep Space 9 which Major Kira Nerys didn't mind it. Unlike his prime version he didn't marry Julia Watson seeing how she was killed onboard the starship Majestic when the ship was hit by both a Cardassian and Dominion warship with Rom's death at the hands of the Dominion he and Bajoran waitress Leeta got close and were married by Admiral William Ross and they had a child shortly after the surrendering of the Dominion in 2375. Alternate Borg Invasion *In another alternate reality, during the Borg Invasion of 2381 the Borg won the war and completely destroyed the Federation, forcing the remaining Starfleet, Klingon, and Romulan forces to fall back to Bajor and Deep Space 9. Alternate Klingon War Voyager's journey through the Delta Quadrant Hobbies and interests Romances Tasha Yar In 2356, while at Starfleet Academy Jason met Tasha Yar while studying under a willow tree seeing her having trouble with her combat training and he helped her as much as he could and the two fell in love and dated for a week but broke it off after they graduated Starfleet Academy. Prue Halliwell Jason met Prue Halliwell at the Quantum Café while she was reading a book and at first Prue wasn't interested in him but after Jason made a pass they fell deeply in love and they stayed in contact while he was onboard the after the Borg Incursion he showed up at the Halliwell house to take Prue out on a date the two had sex in her room one night, due to him being away on assignment they broke it off but decided to become close friends. Akala Wilmarza Julia Watson In 2376, Jason Tyson met Julia Watson while the Helena was finishing up her shakedown cruise, and the two fell in love and had a child named Tina Prue Tyson in 2385 and he made Prue and her sisters Tina's god aunts and god parents if anything happened to them. Friends Kira Nerys In 2370, when Jason was reassigned to the space station Deep Space 9 under the command of then-Commander Benjamin Sisko, he met Major Kira Nerys and at first the two couldn't stand being in the same room with each other cause of Kira's dislike of Starfleet being in charge of a Cardassian space station instead of Bajoran officers being in charge of the station but over time the two began to have respect for each other. Every three days Kira would get him up at 0400 hours in the morning to jog through the habitat ring before the start of the day even during the Dominion War she would get Jason up to workout. Typhuss James Halliwell Susan Core Decorations *Christopher Pike Medal of Valor, awarded in 2367 for his actions during the Hyralan Incident. *Operation Return Medal, awarded in 2374 for taking part in Operation Return. Starfleet service record Category:Humans Category:Starfleet officers Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel Category:Deep Space 9 personnel Category:USS Helena (NCC-3457) personnel Category:Starfleet admirals Category:Halliwell family